What I have done for you
by cuppycakelol
Summary: How would you feel if you had died for someone you loved. Only to be stuck as a ghost. To be invisible and forgotten. Too see the one you love with another while your heart breaks even in death?
1. Even in death a heart can break

**I do not own shugo chara!**

* * *

><p>I layed there in my own blood. I was starting to feel the chill of death. I knew it wouldn't be long before I left this world. Strangely my only one regret would be not telling him how much he meant to me. I doubted he would have felt the same. However I wish I could have told him. My mind started to go blank as I fought with keeping my eyes open. But in the end I gave in.<p>

When I came to I was in a grave yard. Wait how the hell... did I get here? Was it all a dream? When I turned I jumped in surprise. My hopes of it being a dream fell. I was staring at my own grave. I thought after you died it was supposed to be peaceful. However this was not peaceful at all. That's when the date on the grave caught my eyes. (2013) That means... Its been two years since Ive died. I wondered what had changed since then. I wondered most of all how he was doing. Did he get a girlfriend? Does he remember who I was? Does he regret...I shook my head the questions running through my mind were bringing tears to my eyes. I felt my eyes sting as a few tears escaped. Look at that I guess a heart can break even after its stopped beating. Tears fell mercilessly from my eyes. It was a week before my 16Th birthday. The age that would mean I was no longer a child but not yet a women. But now... now I'm just a ghost. A ghost of a girl who never made it to the age of 16. A girl that never had a chance to tell the person she loved that he meant her world. A girl who never even got to experience her first kiss. I had been saving it for him. Ever since I had saw him in middle school, I had wanted to be with him more than anything. Yet I never got the chance, and I never will.

So what was I to do now? Walk the earth to be reminded of all I had missed out on? Too be invisible and forgotten? Was this punishment for something I did wrong? I wiped at my tears furiously trying to will them to stop. But no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't cease to end. Giving up I left the depressing grave yard that only would remind me of how doomed I was. I didn't even realize that I had ended up in front of my old school. That is until I heard a bell ring, and bothered to look where it is I had ended up at. This was just another reminder of what I had missed out on. I had been in my first year of high school. Curious to see If all my friends still went here I walked in. Of course no one could see me so it's not like it mattered at all. I had gone around and found that almost everyone had stayed friends. Some even became more than friends I smiled at the ones I knew would end up together. I was shocked however when I found out Nagi and Rima were now a couple. Now those are two I would have never guessed would end up together. They used to fight, well Rima would fight with Nagi all the time. Utau and Kukai I always knew that would happen one day. In fact I was the one who introduced them. They were so a like I knew it would happen. I smiled at the memory of the first time I introduced them it had somehow turned into a ramen eating contest. However when I saw Utau my heart hurt. It was yet another reminder of the one I loved. I hadn't seen him yet, but I knew he went to this school still. I had overheard his fan girls saying how cute he was. This had made me very jealous and made my heart clench.

I had left the school, and went to the park hoping to find him in his favorite spot. Upon entering the park I heard a sound that I could not mistake or forget even in a million years. I went straight toward the sound of a violin. Only to find Ikuto the person I had been desperately seeking. Only he wasn't alone, there standing in front of him as he played was a girl. I was hoping she was a relative, but by the way my heart hurt I already knew. Even before she leaned in and kissed his lips, the lips I had always dreamed about kissing. For some reason no matter how much it hurt and I wanted to runaway, I found I couldn't move. So I stood there stuck, watching, crying, hurting. But to them I was invisible, to the world I was forgotten. But more importantly, I was no longer just the ghost of a dead girl. I was now completely shattered. The way he stared at her, was the way I stared at him. The way he held her close, was the way I had wish he would have held me. The way there hands fit together was perfect. She was beautiful something I was not. But more importantly she had him. Ikuto the boy I had loved since middle school. The boy that would tease me yet be sweet two seconds after. The boy who had stolen my heart to the point where even in death he still owned it. And what did I have painful memories and useless tears. I wonder if he even remembers me, or felt anything for me at all. Seeing him pull her closer and kiss her passionately. Tells me my answer, no he probably never had feeling for me other than a friend. The pain is too much to bare, my eyes are spilling tears. Yet I still am stuck, Is this hell? If not, then I would take that over having to see this and feel this way. Why couldn't I have remained gone? Had I not suffered enough? When the girl had left saying she had to leave but shed call him later, I was finally able to move. I walked up to him and stood right in front of him. "Did everything mean nothing to you? I stood by you when others left! I gave you a place to stay when you needed it! I ... I loved..you." I whispered the last part. Not like he cared or could hear me anyways. Slowly I turned and walked away. Wandering the streets, invisible, and hurt. Ikuto... I loved you so much I stayed by you when others told me it would destroy me in the end. Now I know exactly how true those words were. Even in death I was still being destroyed by him. And just as in life I still felt the need to stay by his side.

My name is Hinamori, Amu. I am 15 years old, I died a week before my 16 birthday. Two years have passed since then. I had woken in front of my grave. Only to find that the one person I had loved was now happily with another. Even as a ghost my heart continues to break. Sad thing is I still can't stay away from him. No matter how much it hurts me. My name is Hinamori, Amu and ... I'm invisible to the world and forgotten...


	2. Fade

**I dont own shugo chara. Now this was just a drabble but then I really liked it. I posted it to see if people wanted more. And since I got reviews, I decided I will continue. **

**I want to say thank you for the reviews, also o.o Xerra phene no dont haunt me! Ill do it! lols.**

**Now Id like to say thank you once again to all my reviewers and hopefully future reviewers o.o**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What I Have Done:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Fade<strong>

It was only after Ikuto left that I realized things were gonna get worse. After about a minute had passed since he walked off. I felt strange I felt as if something was tugging at me to follow. I sat there ignoring the feeling. That is until I started to disappear. I felt myself fading, It was the same feeling of fading that I had before I died. But when I looked down I realized how accurate the word fade fit. My body had started to disappear, and then everything was gone. To bad I couldn't have just stayed in that state, The state of nothingness.

I came to in a place I have never been. Looking around I was very confused, what had happened? That is I was confused until the door opened. And there standing there was Ikuto once again. What the hell! I got up and tried to leave through his window. Only to fall straight backward from hitting the glass. I rubbed my forehead and glanced up. That wasn't supposed to happen. I turned and saw Ikuto had laid down on the bed staring up at the roof. I slowly walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down. I stared at him, longing to be with him. Wishing he could see me, hear me, hold me...Love me.

But that would never happen and to make it all worse I found I couldn't get out of his room. I was positive now that this was a curse. After trying to leave for the fifth time, I sighed and gave up. I sat back on the bed to find him a sleep. He still looked like a big kitty when he slept. I layed down next to him. Looking at his face, noting that his features hadn't changed much in the last two years since... I felt a tear drop escape from my eyes. It rolled down and fell on his sleeping face. Too my surprise he woke up and touched his cheek. He looked around with a confused look on his face. I went stiff when he got up and went right through me. When I turned he was looking at the exact spot, where I was. Can he see me? I hope he can! But then he only turned and left the room. Again I felt the tugging sensation to follow. Only this time I was gonna listen. This time when I tried to walk out the door it actually worked. That's when it hit me. I was somehow tied to Ikuto! Whenever he left a room I had to follow. Whenever he stayed in a room I couldn't leave. And every time I saw him my heart broke. Why? Why am I doomed to follow him but never be seen. I can't handle seeing him with her.

What was the point in all this. He can't see me, He cant hear me, he loves her not me. "Ikuto!" I screamed it out of frustration. My eyes widened when he turned and looked around confused. We were currently in his kitchen. Did he... hear me? I decided to try again but nothing happened that time. What is the good of being a ghost, if the person your supposed to haunt can't see or hear you?

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you dont review... I shall go angry ghost on ya jkjk but reviewes are much loved and appreciated :)<strong>


	3. Stupid Cat

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**I dont own shugo chara just this plot and my other stories plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Stupid cat<strong>

It had been 3 days since I had awoken as a ghost. 3 long painfully boring days. The worst part was I was stuck with Ikuto. At times it seemed he could hear me but when I would try again it wouldn't work. I was currently in his room, he was doing homework at his desk. I however was laying on his bed watching his every movement. I was getting frustrated with the fact no one could see me. I really wish I could break something then at least someone might know I was there. I had attempted to throw things but in the end they were right were they were a second later. People didn't even seem to see the things flying around. I suppose they wouldn't seeing how even if I moved something in less than a second it was right back where it had started.

I was getting tired of this, it was hell! Standing up I went and stood right beside Ikuto. I crouched down so I was directly next to his ear. "Do you know what the hell I'm going through, as you go on as if I had never existed?" I was completely shocked when his eyes widened and he began to search around the room. "Is... is someone...there?" I stumbled backwards a bit when he asked. He had heard me, this time there was no mistaking it. "Ikuto can you... hear me?" He turned and looked exactly where I was standing. He shook his head as if he could shake the thought from his mind. "I'm going crazy..ha hearing things when no ones there." He had mumbled that. "Will you shut up! you are not going crazy you stupid cat!" Once again he turned eyes wide. "A...Amu? Is that ...no it couldn't... could it?" I was surprised he still knew my name. I mean he didn't act like he ever thought about me once, since I had come back. "Ya its me..And too believe you used to say I was dense." I chuckled slightly at this.

He jumped up stopping my laughter. He began to fling his arms around. What the hell is he doing I thought. when one of his arms had went through me I yelled "Hey watch where your swinging those things. I may be a ghost but that doesn't mean I appreciate you swinging your arms at me." He stopped immediately when I said ghost. "Ghost? Your a ghost?" This made me face palm. "Did you forget I died two years ago?" I asked coldly. He turned towards my voice once again. "No how could I forget...when.." He trialled off. He knew I would know what he had meant. "Ya well since Ive been around it doesn't seem like you remembered." I stated less coldly this time. "What was I supposed to do Amu? you were gone. I couldn't just hang on to it forever. I never forgot not once. But I have learned to live around it." Tears fell as he spoke. "I know its just.. I .. you know what it's not important anymore."

Damn it I wish I could leave even just for a little while. "Amu are you still here?" He asked as he looked around as if he could see me. "Ya Not like I can leave." I said it quietly but I knew he had heard by the way he gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?" He asked this as he slightly cocked his head to the right. "I don't know why... but I'm kind off stuck with you. If you go somewhere I have to go too. If you stay in a room I'm stuck there until you leave." I said this sadly. Sadly because I have seen him with his girlfriend. Because I was stuck watching it all. Every time it made me cry, and broke me even more. "Well if you haven't left then there must be some unfinished business you must maybe your stuck with me because... what had happened when you had died. Maybe I'm supposed to help you so you can move on to well wherever you are meant to go." I flinched at his words. "Ya... maybe" I said softly.

Some how I knew that there was a different reason. A different reason I was stuck with him. After that we had dropped the subject. However not before he promised to help me. I said OK just because him saying it made me feel a little better. We had both agreed we would talk about that tomorrow though. The rest of the time he told me about what had happened since I was gone. I laughed when I heard how exactly Rima and Nagi had ended up together. We both talked about the old times. We stayed away from any sad subjects. However when he started to talk about Airi, who I learned was his girlfriend. It hurt worse than any other subject could have. I was thankful he couldn't see the tears I cried at that moment.

" Thats great. But you Mr have school tomorrow so go to sleep k." I had managed to get that out without my voice cracking. " Amu do ghost sleep?" Why would he want to know that I raised an eyebrow. "I can sleep, just I don't have to." I finally replied after a few seconds. " You can lay down next to me if you want. I mean so your comfortable." Like laying down would make me being dead any more comfortable. But instead I layed down. "OK.. sweet dreams Ikuto. " I whispered this as he shut his eyes. After about ten minutes his breaths had become even, so I knew he was asleep. I stared at his face. Wishing I could just kiss him once. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his. I was surprised that My lips had actually made contact. Gently I kissed his lips before pulling back. His skin had felt warm. I had actually felt it unlike the other times I had attempted to touch him I felt nothing. Whenever I tried to make contact with anyone it didn't do know good. My hand would go through and id feel nothing at all. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. Not that there was a point to sleeping. I couldn't even dream when I made myself sleep.


	4. Seeing me?

**I dont own shugo chara :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Seeing me?<strong>

**(Amu pov)**

"Amu wake up." I peaked an eye open. "Hnn?" I didn't feel like moving just yet. "Amu I can see you." That got me to shoot up. "Re...really?" I asked in a shaking voice. He nodded and smiled, a real smile. This made me smile also. How? How could he see me? I was happier than I had been in a long time. "Can I try something?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him curiously for a moment. "Sure" I said in a unsure voice. He stepped closer, and started to lean down. Was he gonna kiss me? I was hoping he was. But instead he pressed his forehead against mines. I felt the feeling of warmth spread through me. He took a step back. "Now that I can see you I can feel you to, It almost like your not a ghost." When he had said that my hopes fell. For a second I had actually forgotten I was dead. I faked a smile, "You feel so warm" I said quietly. "I think its cause your as cold as ice" he said while rubbing his forehead. For some reason his actions hurt. His phone rang, by the way his eyes lit up I knew it was Airi. I pretended to be occupied by something on his shelf. I attempted to drowned the conversation out, but failed. The last thing he said before he hung up was he'd see her soon. He layed on his bed staring at the roof. He had seemed to have forgotten I was there. I fought back tears , and managed to do so without Ikuto so much as noticing. When the door bell rang ten minutes later, he jumped up. Only then did he seem to remember my presence. "Amu could you stay in the closet for a while. I mean I'm sure she can't see you but, it would be a bit awkward." I hid the pain and nodded. I knew if I were to speak I would crack. I turned and walked through the closet door. I knew he had left, I felt the tugging that came when we were apart. It only lasted a moment, before Ikuto had came back to his room with Airi in tow. I silently sobbed so Ikuto wouldn't hear. I had sat for an hour hearing them talking happily. They said their good byes. I waited till I got myself under control before I came out. He was laying on his bed, and again seemed to forget I was there. I sat on the floor by his bed. When he rolled on his side facing me, he jerked slightly in surprise. "Sorry I kind of forgot." He said apologetically. Did he even notice how I flinched. If he did he didn't show it.

(**Time skip -two days**)

Two days have passed since Ikuto has been able to see me. That same day we had discovered not only Ikuto could see me. But Utau and Rima could as well. They had both cried when they saw me. having my two best friends to talk to made things less boring. I still couldn't leave Ikuto though. One night when Utau, Rima, and I were talking I explained the situation. Ikuto was asleep on a couch, well us girls sat at a table across the room. Both Rima and Utau had said they think its cause I had loved him. I shrugged as if I didn't care, they however saw through it. Thankfully they dropped the subject. I however had another theory, but I wasn't gonna tell them or anyone. Only two people knew what had happened the day I had died. Three if you counted me. And that's how I wish to keep it. Both Rima and Utau were sad cause my situation, but they were also mad at Ikuto. I had to remind them more than once that I was dead. And that even if he wasn't with Airi it could never be. After that we only talked of happy things.

**_Have you ever loved someone so much you would die for them? So much that your heart could break a million times, and you still loved them even with all the broken pieces. And even when they don't love you back, you can't forget them or leave them. Even in Death..._**


	5. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**i DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONG! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Not Everything Is As It Seems<strong>

(Amu pov)

I had learned something new. Even though I couldn't move things by picking it up. I had discovered i could if I used my mind somehow. Utah, Ikuto, and I had been sitting on the couch. They were fighting over what to watch. Utau wanted A Walk To Remember. Ikuto wanted The Orphan, I however wanted to listen to music. And that's when it happened. As soon as I thought music the radio turned on. Both Ikuto and Utau were gaping at me. I however was grinning at my accomplishment. I decided I wanted to test my new found discovery. I thought of a station, and a second later it had changed to that station. That's when my favorite song came on. Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hanna, immediately I jumped up and started to dance and sing along.

**"Lips Like Morphine"**

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
>Knock me out every time they touch me<br>I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
>And break me down<p>

Knock me out!  
>Knock me out!<p>

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
>To be here with you tonight<p>

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
>Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping<br>I want to feel that lightning strike me  
>And burn me down<p>

Knock me out!  
>Knock me out!<p>

Cuz I've waited for all my life  
>To behere with you tonight<br>Just put me on my back  
>Knock me out again<p>

Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
>Knock me out everytime they touch me<br>I want a girl with lips like morphine  
>To knock me out<p>

See I've waited for all my life  
>To be here with you tonight<br>Just put me on my back  
>Knock me out again.<p>

(Ikuto pov)

Amu had jumped up as soon as hers and mine favorite song had come on. She was singing and dancing along, she didn't sing bad but not good either. However to me she looked and sounded like an angel. In my eyes she was always perfect. My eyes stung but I pushed the tears away. I was happy she was smiling once again. I got up after the song had ended, "Amu ill be right back." She nodded in response I knew I didn't have much time. If I was gone to long she'd be pulled to me. I went straight to my room and opened my top drawer the one I hadn't opened in a long time. Inside were over 50 pictures of Amu, and hundreds of letters I had kept every single one. In the corner was a blue velvet box, I pulled it out. I opened it for the first time since that day two years ago. Inside was a necklace, it was a lock with a four leaf clover made of diamonds on it. On the inside of the top of the box was pink writing. "To my Amu happy 16Th birthday love your Ikuto forever and always." I had the matching key around my neck hidden under my shirt. The necklace wasn't just meant as a birthday present. I had been hoping to ask her out that same day. I closed the box and slipped it back in its place, then closed the drawer. just in time cause a second later Amu had materialized. She looked at me with concerned eyes, "Are you OK Ikuto?" "ya I'm fine." I lied smoothly making sure my face was blank of any emotions. I wouldn't tell her how much this hurt. After that I told her I would be taking a shower. We had found a way around the whole her being trapped with me thing. As long as I took a shower in my bathroom with the door open, she wouldn't be pulled into the shower with me.

(Amu pov)

I had been sleeping in Ikuto's bed every night. It was the only choice I had right now though. However this wouldn't be the first time, one time when he had to hide out for a while he stayed at my house for a week. Of course my parents didn't know that and neither did any one else. Besides not like it mattered I was dead! I hadn't been as sad lately except when I thought of how Ikuto and I would never be together. However I don't regret dying, ya I don't like it but it was for a reason. I nearly died, again if that were possible. Ikuto had came out of the bathroom in just shorts. If I could have I would have been blushing like crazy. "Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. I started sputtering incoherent words. I only paused when the weirdest thing happened. I began feeling a weird dizziness take over, then poof I was gone. Well not really gone, but somewhere else. To be exact I was at my old house in my little sisters bedroom. I looked around the room for Ami, but instead I found a shaking lump under the blankets. Slowly I used my mind to pull the blankets back. To reveal a frightened Ami curled in a ball. When she looked up her eyes widened, and she stopped shaking. I knew she could see me, in less than a second she had her small arms wrapped around me. Immediately I pulled her close to me holding her tight and telling her I loved her and missed her.


	6. Taped together

**i DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA**

:)

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Taped together<strong>

(Amu pov)

When Ami had calmed down we both layed on her bed. "Ami what had you so scared?" I asked while stroking her hair. "I heard mama and papa fighting with each other." I looked at her in disbelief, my goofy parents who still looked at each other with hearts in their eyes? "Ami do you know why they were fighting?" She shook her head no, " Big sister, why did you leave me?" Tears were in her eyes as she asked. I kissed her cheek, how was I supposed to say this. "Ami...I didn't want to leave...you see I'm...I'm not alive anymore." She looked at me confused, then her eyes widened "Your a guardian angel!" I just continued to stroke her hair as she smiled. "Mama and papa had said you went to heaven. But that you were watching over us." I smiled and took her small hands in mine. "Ami no matter where I am, ill always love you and be there when you need me. But Ami you can't tell no one you can see me or that I'm here." I held my pinkie up to her, and she linked her pinkie with mine. I started to hum a song I always used to sing to her. When I looked over she was asleep. She had gotten taller, she talked clearer, and her hair fell in small ringlets down her back. Slowly I drifted to sleep, our pinkies still locked in our little promise.

(Ikuto pov)

I panicked, searching everywhere for Amu. She was nowhere in the house. I couldn't sleep it didn't feel right without her here. What if she never comes back! My heart clenched at this thought. My phone rang I glanced at the clock that read 2:00 A.M. I answered in a snappy tone "What!" "Did I call at a bad time Ikuto-koi?" came my girlfriends voice. I wanted to yell duh! but instead grunted in reply. Lately Airi had become annoying and paranoid. If I didn't want to go out, she accused me of cheating. If I didn't have my hands all over her, she again accused me of cheating. "Ikuto I'm gonna ask you once more. Are you cheating on me?" See there she goes again! "For the last time! No I am not cheating on you!" With that I hung up on her. When she attempted to call again I turned my phone off. I drifted off thinking about Amu. Only to be woken up to someone ringing the door bell. I grumpily answered the door, only to wish I hadn't. Standing there was a very pissed looking Airi. She pushed her way in and went to my room. I was still at the front door, trying to figure out what had just happened. I made my way to my room, Only to find Airi digging through all my drawers. What the fuck! I was about to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, when she opened my top drawer. She grabbed a picture of Amu, and turned to glare at me. After a second she riped the picture up. I pushed her out of the way and closed the drawer. "Get the fuck out!" She didn't even budge, "I knew you were cheating lying bastard!" I didn't even dignify that with a answer I only pointed toward the door. Glaring she left, when I heard the front door slam I yelled good riddance to the air. I knelled down gathering up all the pieces of the riped picture. I grabbed some tape and began to put it back together. Just like Amu had always been there to put me back together.


	7. Rules bring tears

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :)**

* * *

><p><strong>What I have done for you:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Rules bring tears<strong>

(Amu pov)

I had walked with Ami to school. I told her id be gone again for a while, reluctantly she let me go. So it seems I'm not stuck with Ikuto anymore. Even though I had wanted that, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. I should probably let him no what happened. As soon as I had thought of going to Ikuto, I disappeared and reappeared on his lap. What the...I didn't get a chance to finish that thought. Ikuto had pulled me into a tight hug. "Where the hell were you Amu?" He didn't look like he had slept, his eyes had dark circles under them. "Ikuto? Are you OK?" I asked touching his cheek. He pressed his forehead to mine, "I couldn't sleep, I looked for you but you weren't there. I..was worried you left." He said it quietly but I heard every word of it. My mind was going crazy. "Ikuto I...I'm sorry I got pulled to my little sister." I said instead of what I had really wanted to say.

"Amu I need to tell you something. From the first moment I saw you..." He didn't get to finish because just then there was a flash and there was someone else in the room. I clung to Ikuto frightened, wait why am I scared I'm already dead. "Amu Hinamori, my name is Tsukasa. Don't be frightened child, nothing can hurt you now." I stared puzzled but I could tell he was telling the truth. "Why...why are you here?" I asked trying to not sound so scared. He looked at me then Ikuto sadly. "Amu I came to tell you some of the rules of the dead. Seems I came just in time." He stared down sadly once again. "Rules?" I asked while tilting my head to the side. "Rule number 5- You must not reveal what awaits in the afterlife. Rule number 4- You must not inter fair with a living persons life Rule number 3- You may speak to only those who can see you. You may not give them the sight to see you. Rule number 2- You must check in once a week with your mentor. And finally the most important rule." He paused and looked at Ikuto this time.

By now I had scooted off his lap. I stared anxiously. "Rule number 1- You must never have a strong relationship with the living. This is the most important rule and must be obeyed. If it is broken not only you but the one you broke the rule for will be punished severely." He stared at me seeming to know I had broken almost all the rules at least once. I stare down tears in my eyes. Ikuto looked sad also maybe he does care. "I'm sorry but I can see that if you were to stay around this young man, you would be that much closer to breaking the first rule. So in order to protect you both I must forbid you from going near him until he has departed from this life. I do this as your mentor and to protect you both from the harsh punishment that would come if you were to break this rule." I stared at him in disbelief, I didn't even try to stop the tears.

" Amu, I have something for you." I turned when Ikuto said this. He got up and opened his top drawer, my eyes became as big as the moon when I saw what was in the drawer. "You kept every letter I gave you and picture?" He nodded, then retrieved a blue box. "Tsukasa am I at least allowed to give her this?" He asked with watery eyes. Tsukasa thought for a second "Very well because I know all I shall allow this." Ikuto handed me the box. I was about to turn when he grabbed me and pulled me toward him. We stayed there for a few seconds when I pulled back he kissed me and then I left. I couldn't stop crying Tsukasa tried to comfort me, but nothing would help. I had just opened the box to find a necklace, it was beautiful I slipped it over my neck. But then My eyes caught something written on the top, when I read it my eyes widened. He had always loved me too...

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE END :)<strong>


	8. Time

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :) THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Time<strong>

(Amu pov)

I had been through so much, so freaking much! Now that I knew he loved me too I didn't want to just give up. There has to be some freaking way around these damn rules. Tsukasa I had learned was not only my mentor, but a creepy weirdo. One second he's all rules this rules that. Then he would act like a little kid who made no sense saying the stars talked to him and what not. I tried to ask him if there was any way, and he would just say look to the stars and see if they answer. What the fuck was he mental? We were at what he called the after life a place in between life and death. Its where us ghost stay when were not scaring people or moping around. That is until judgment day then we are placed where we belong. I wonder what Ikuto was doing now. "Tsukasa why is it that its wrong for me too see Ikuto?" He looked at me with sad eyes, "Amu it can destroy a human to be to attached to those which are nonliving. In some cases the human may commit suicide to be with the one they love." I nodded in understanding, but that didn't stop the tears. "Whats the punishment if you break the rule?" He didn't hesitate he answered right away. " The punish meant for you would be banishment to be stuck in a dark place forever even after judgment day. The punishment for Ikuto would be death, and to be taken straight to hell." My eyes widened I couldn't let that happen. Even if it meant I would be miserable for a long time. Tsukasa seemed to sense this he took my hand and spoke. "Amu it may seem hard and hurt now, but in the end one day when its his time you will see him again. I did this to protect you both." I nodded even though I felt I couldn't last that long.

(Utau pov)

Ikuto had told me and Rima what had happened, we all cried. After a long time we all agreed we had to find away around this. We had to get Amu back, she didn't deserve all this pain. We had to talk to an expert. Luckily I had one in mind, I called her up and explained what had happened. She said she would help us but it be hard. With that we hung up and agreed to meet tomorrow. I told Ikuto this and his eyes lit up with hope once again.

(Tsukasa pov)

I wonder if Amu will figure out a way through it. I hope so after all I was once in her spot. To bad I can't just give her the answers. She seems strong willed and I know for a fact she loves him. After all I had been watching over her for 4 years now. Ikuto to I know just how much he loves her. I had left Amu momentarily to check on Ikuto. Hmmm his sister Utau is wise contacting that women. Maybe after all this they will discover the loop hole in this rule. I just hope Ikutto doesn't lose hope.

(mystery pov)

I layed there watching this unfold before my eyes. History had once again repeated itself. I smiled at the memories. Only this time I allowed Tsukasa to inter fair, as long as he doesn't give too much away. However when its time I shall not let no one intervene with these two love birds. they must figure some things out on their own. I smirked as I left the room, only time will tell. Just like it always does, and always will.

(Rima's pov)

I had the strangest feeling that Ive seen this all happen somewhere. The feeling of being watched never left. I played with the necklace around my neck as I tried to remember. However I couldn't and it hurt my head when I tried. I called Nagi up and told him to meet me at my house. Nagi had knew all about Amu even though no one knew he had known. He couldn't see her but he felt her presence. I had to tell him what had happened and ask for help after all he knew a lot more than he pretended.


	9. Death is the beginning Life the end?

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Death is a beginning Life the end?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa what am I supposed to do?" I whined . "Amu I told you focus on my mind and wanting to know what I'm thinking." I sighed trying again, only to get a small glimpse and that's it. "I saw a bunny" I said this once again questioning his sanity. "Very good!" He yelled with excitement in his eyes. "A bunny? what about a bunny!" I was frustrated with this lesson. "What bunnies are adorable, and not only that that's not the point the point is you were able to see a glimpse of what I was thinking. You are actually quiet advanced for someone who has just recently awoken. Normally it takes quite some time to learn most of the things you already have." I nodded, I couldn't really care less I had much more important things to think of. I played with the lock on my neck, I would never take it off. It had been a whole day since I left him. Yet it felt like a thousand years. Tsukasa has been teaching me the tricks to being dead. I laughed at that thought, haha what would I ever do with these pointless lessons. "Amu these are not pointless , you will most defiantly need them in the future. After all I know more than some may assume." I had forgotten the whole mind reading part. Wow I really am dense, or maybe its the fact I want to be elsewhere. "Sorry ...just well I cant help but feel heartbroken." I stared at the ground fighting the tears. "I know Amu believe me I know. Maybe you shall find a path if you look to the stars." Again with the stars! "What the hell does that mean." In reply he just smiled and flashed out of the room. I had my own small apartment here. It wasn't big or small, and best part in this place it was as if I was alive again. Weirdly it was almost an exact replica of my old town. Tsukasa had told me this was because, it was to make us as in the dead happy and feel less uncomfortable. I had inquired why make us comfortable if were dead! With that he once again said something strange. "Because death is truly the beginning in Truth living is the end." Tsukasa was crazy I had that down for sure., but I couldn't help but like him. He was like a father to me in someways. Sighing ,I went to take a shower.<p>

(Tsukasa pov)

I couldn't help her much, I gave her a big clue more than once. Walking through the door I bowed to him. Him as in my boss, the one who runs the afterlife. "Tsukasa did you follow order?" I stared at him sending my thoughts to him. "Aww excellent! So you sent the pawn, to distract them. Great now all I have to do is sit back and watch all unfold." I nodded and was dismissed. I frowned as I walked out, I knew most of his plans. However I didn't know what was so important about Amu and Ikuto . He had been interfering from the start , something that was against the rules. Obviously, there is something more to this. I went to the library asking for all the books on forbidden lovers of the afterlife. I took all 50 books back to my place. This was gonna take some time, hopefully I can find out before anything important happens. I felt strangely attached to this Amu girl. I found myself thinking of her as a daughter figure. And as a father real or not I had to try to protect her. Even if I couldn't give her answers maybe I could find away to help. I opened the first book and started to read.

(Mystery pov)

So a game with in a game. Interesting indeed, lets see how well this pawn can distract them. If they stray from their goal for even a week it may be too late. I held the dagger as I pointed it over the next soul to join the afterlife, Plunging the dagger into the mans soul. He started to have a heart attack. I slipped the dagger back into its case and waited for the recently dead to join the afterlife. That was one thing I had yet to figure out. Why had it taken Amu two years to awaken. It should have been instant, not only that but where had her soul lingered for those two years? I knew she didn't remember however I would find out.

(Ikuto pov)

My heart ached what if the women Utau called couldn't help. Then I would surely die, I had no reason to live. If this pain was all I would feel. It had only been a day, yet it felt like eternity. The door bell rang, I didn't even move from the couch I sat on. "Hello you must be Ikuto." I turned to see a strange looking woman. "Ya and you are." I was a bit annoyed. "My dear child I am here to help save your Amu." My eyes widened quickly I apologized. Utau came and took a seat next to me. The women sat across from us "My name is Nobuko. I need you to tell me your story from the beginning." I started to tell how I heard her when she stopped me. "I meant the beginning, when she had died. I know the secret you and her keep. " Utau looked confused I however was in shock.


	10. Welcoming the pain

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :D THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Welcoming pain-<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I gulped as Utau stared me down. Looking down I fidgeted with my hands. Images of that day flashed through my mind. Finally I had managed to swallow the lump in my throat known as guilt. "I suppose it had really stated a year before she...died. However Ill start from that day. I had gone over to Amu's house. Going through her balcony as usual, it had become a habit over the years. I found her in the corner of her room holding her knees to her chest.

Immediately I ran over and asked what was wrong? She was shaking in fear. In response to my question she pointed to a paper that was on the ground across her room. I walked over and picked it up, though I waited tell I was seated next to her before I read it. When I had my gut twisted in fear, and I to was shaken up." I paused Utau was looking more confused by the second. "I had gotten involved with some bad people...I had done some bad things. The year before she died. Because of that there was some people after me.

The note was from them, we had thought that it was all over. We were wrong though very wrong. The not had stated they knew a secret of Amu's and mines. They believed that it was our fault that their boss was in jail. I never intended to get her involved, I didn't even know they knew anything about Amu. The note said that me and her were gonna pay."

I had to fight back tears as I relived that day. "That's when I knew that I had to get her and myself far away and safe. I told her that we had to leave that night. I had told her pack clothes but light and to meet me at park. I had told her to meet me at 11:00 pm that way no one would notice. I had gone home to pack myself. I should tell you how it is Amu came to be involved in something she shouldn't have. It really wasn't her fault it was mine. Remember how I had disappeared the year before. "

"Well I had been at Amu's house she took me in and hid me in her room. The reason I had to hide was because I had gotten involved with a gang. I would help them steal or sale drugs. But one day they wanted me to help take out a rival. I had refused telling them murder was one thing I would not do. Because I knew of their plans they went after me. They had beaten me pretty bad but I had gotten away. Amu had found me and took me home, she had fixed me up and let me stay there. For a full year I had lived with her. This is something we never told anyone, we didn't think they would find out where it is I had been hiding. Things quieted down so I went back home. We never spoke of it till that day the note had come."

Utau was glaring, Nobuko's expression hadn't changed once. " I had left to go meet Amu at the park. However when I had got there I saw Amu wasn't alone. She was being held from behind, a knife was pushed to her throat. There were 4 other men in front of her. I didn't hesitate I ran to her. I could see there was no way I could get her out safely. So I tried to bargain with them, I told them to let her go and take me. I had begged and they agreed, I had told her to go home and forget. She had refused telling the men that it was her fault. She had lied and said she went to the police. I tried to tell them she was lying neither of us had told anyone. They wouldn't listen to me instead they held me and made me watch."

I couldn't hold the tears back I was sobbing. "God I can still hear her screaming. The way she thrashed in pain. They had been beating her and stabbing her. She was bleeding badly I tried but couldn't get free. They had told her to shut up, but as they continued hurting her she cried out. They slit her throat and the screaming stopped. It was replaced by a sickening sound. She was choking on her own blood, they made me watch her suffocate and bleed to death. When they had let go and left I ran to her. But I already knew it was too late. I called the police saying I had found her that way when I got there. If I were to have told the truth everyone else I loved would have been hurt."

Utau would hate me for this. "You fucking bastard!" I looked up at her praying I wouldn't see hate in her eyes. That's when she slapped me hard, I knew I deserved worse. I welcomed the pain in fact it felt good to know I deserved it. "I love you Ikuto I don't completely blame you. Yes you are a fucking idiot but I don't hate you. However I don't know if I will ever forgive you." I nodded I was just relieved she didn't hate me. "You know she forgave you Amu I mean she never blamed you. She also has never regretted sacrificing herself." Nobuko had spoken for the first time since I started telling my story.

"Of course she forgave him! she has loved him since the second she saw him! Even after all the times her heart had broken cause of him." Utau once again slapped me. "That was for breaking her heart so many times." She said a bit calmer. "Utau it wasn't his fault either he tried to save her I can see that. Also he has loved her for quite sometime now to." I thanked Nobuko with my eyes. "However Ikuto have you forgotten there was another who had witnessed her murder. He to has been drowning in guilt."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, How did she know. "I will not reveal him seeing how he really had nothing to do with it. All though I must tell you this, he knows more than he lets on. Amu also knew he was there for they had talked before those men had came for her." I was mad that was one thing I hadn't known. My tears had become that of anger.

(Mystery pov)

I see that women knows a bit too much for my taste. However I shall allow her to remain for now. Seeing how she is wise enough to not give them all the answers. Now there is just one person I need to visit. That way I make sure he remembers our deal.

( Amu pov)

It had been hell! hell! I tell you these lessons were giving me a headache. If that doesn't sound that bad well try being dead! Ha who knew being dead could be so annoying. Sarcasm, its just not really what I expected. Tsukasa said I need to learn as much as I can though. He had given me a big book and I have been attempting to read the damn thing for an hour. I just couldn't get past the first freaking page. However maybe it might help me and Ikuto. Sighing I tried my best to focus.


	11. Selfish?

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter11 Selfish?-<strong>

(Rima pov)

I looked at Nagi suspiciously. I had just broke the news that Amu was gone. He hadn't looked surprised at all, I had known he was hiding something for a long time. I just had no clue as to what it was. "Nagi why don't you look surprised." I asked my boyfriend seductively. "U-uh Rima I...I can't tell." He said in defeat. Hmm so it's that big that he can't tell me eh? Well lets see how long he can last if I torture him.

(Ikuto pov)

I took of to Nagi's house as soon as Nobuko had left. His mom let me in and said he was in his room. I didn't even knock I busted the door open. Now I wish I had knocked him and that midget were making out. "Nagi we need to talk now!." I said leaving no room for protest. "U-uh Ikuto now is not the best-" I cut him off. "Now is the best time you liar and I don't care if Rima hears this. She has a right to know as do I." I said in a low but sure voice. "This is about that day isn't it? Look I told you already what I know. I even kept my mouth shut about it all." He said calmly. "Ya but you also left out the small fact that you had spoken to Amu before it all happened!" He winced with wide eyes. "Very well I did. However why and what we talked about is something I really can't tell you. Even if I wished to I am bound to my word." I punched him hard, he fell back with the midget just staring at him. She didn't looked shocked at all. "You didn't let me finish!" He yelled rubbing his jaw. "However... I will tell you what I do know about your situation." I stared at him in disbelief how would he possibly know anything about what I was going through. "You see I have a secret. I was in the same situation once before." He glanced at Rima who looked shocked and mad. "However when I found a way to fix it all she had forgotten who I was. I had to restart our whole relationship. Not only this but I had to leave my old family behind. Seeing how I had died and well came back to life." I grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt. "How! Damn it how did you come back!" He stared at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Ikuto but I can't tell you I am bound to an oath. Amu and you must find and work hard for the answer." I let go dropping my hands in defeat. "But I shall tell you whatever I can." I slightly perked up at this. I will find the answers Amu.

(Amu pov)

When Tsukasa told me of how my friend Nagi and Rima had gone through the same thing I was shocked. Why Didn't they tell me! "They couldn't Amu there are reasons. You must now find-" I cut him off mimicking him "Find the answers myself. Look to the stars! Blah Blah Blah. I know already just why must you talk in riffles?" In response he smiled and slightly shrugged. Every minute here feels so long. I really hope I can find a way and soon or I may go crazy! If I havn't already. I went back to attempting to read I had gotten to the 10Th page after hours of forcing myself to read. "You know.." I looked up at Tsukasa as he spoke. "Amu you really don't have to do this. If you fail it will destroy both you and Ikuto. You could always just make him forget you so he moves on. Then he can be happy and live a normal life. I understand it may be hard to even think of that. But it would be for the best. Also you could have your memories erased and be happy. You could be happy and stay here. You wouldn't even remember and in the end you could let go. Eventually you will be reincarnated if you let go of your past. " At first I stared at him shocked. That is until I really took a second to think of his words. My eyes fell as did my hopes. Am I really being that selfish holding on to him, forcing him to hurt for me?


	12. Vile creature

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Vile creature-<strong>

(Amu pov)

Torn that's what I was. Torn between the thought of losing Ikuto, or fighting for us. Maybe Tsukasa was right the risk were high if we failed. Then again in love aren't there always risk? Take Romeo and Juliet for example they stayed together. Wait maybe that not such a good example they both died in the end. Alright take Bella and Edward for example they stayed together and got through the bad times for each others love. Then again Bella sort of died to in a sense. OK so not that great of an example either. Any ways that doesn't matter those are stories I scolded myself. Just then Tsukasa came in carrying a mirror. He wore a huge grin on his face. To be honest his grin was to happy and made me a bit angry. "Whats got you all hyped up?" I asked grumpily. "This Amu I have some good news!" I stared at him hoping somehow the news was I could go back to Ikuto. "OK so I was looking in on your friends and family and guess what?" I stared at him with one raised eyebrow. "Your parents have stopped fighting an apologized to Ami! Isn't that great!" My hopes fell but I smiled and nodded that's good now Ami wont be so sad. "Oh and seems that Ikuto has discovered something big and he is headed in the right direction." He quietly added I jumped up and grabbed his shirt. My eyes pleading that this wasn't a joke "Really?" I shook him as I asked. He nodded in response and smiled slightly. "Amu I have come to see you as a daughter in some ways. I am sorry for what I had said the yesterday. Just I don't want nothing bad to happen to you. Honestly I understand but I really do think it best if you moved on. However it is your choice...and well I will support your decision no matter what." I grabbed Tsukasa and hugged him tightly whispering my thanks to him. Maybe he is right after all I would hate myself if something bad happened to Ikuto. "I think I should think this over. I mean there is no rush right?" I asked quietly. "Amu actually there is a month left.: My eyes widened why hadn't this been mentioned before! I was panicking now.

(Ikuto pov)

"what do you mean a month?" I asked Nobuko and Nagi. "Just what it means you have a month left to find the answerer's you need." Nagi stated calmly, Nobuko just nodded in agreement. OK so just when I was sure I would be able to do this. "Fine I will for Amu. I will do whatever it takes." I stated calmly despite being slightly afraid. "Ya but Ikuto you can only go part way Amu must also find the answerer's to what she needs. Otherwise it wont work." Nobuko stated once again. I nodded showing I understood.

(Rima pov)

As soon as I left Nagi after hearing the truth I was a bit mad. I had ignored him since then tell today. However I had started to get the strange feeling that I had known him before he had died. who the hell was this other chick he used to love.

(Utau pov)

I had gone out to the library, searching for any clues to help my brother. That is until I bumped into a blond boy with red eyes. "Watch it !" I coldly stated standing up and resuming on my search. I don't know why but I got a strange vibe from that kid.

(Tadase pov)

Hmm so that's Utau well this should be interesting. I smirked as I stuffed my hands in my pocket. I watched the retreating figure disappear. I think I like my mission already. I licked my lips as I thought this. Taking out my phone I dialed my boss. "Hey its me Tadase" I paused listening to what he had to say. "I located the targets sister. I think I will deal with her first." I got his approval and hung up. Interesting in deed, like I would let anyone interfere. Not when Amu was on the line. I smirked at the thought of Amu being mine.

(Tsukasa pov)

I really wish I could help her. I hope she chooses to move on and quick. If not the boss said he would give her to Tadase as punishment. I couldn't stand the thought of that. Obviously there was something more as I suspected. My curiosity was eating away at me. If only I could maybe show her somehow. Perhaps I could if she saw that room then perhaps some light would dawn on her. I had begged the boss to let me help, only to be refused. Then again he really never let anyone interfere with his games. That is unless it was him, or that jerk Tadase. If Tadase were to get his hands on Amu it would be worse than bad. I couldnt let that happen and I would try to prevent it coming to that. After all this was all that vile creatures fault to began with.

(Mystery pov)

Now lets see how everyone deals with my distraction. After all it is only right to send Tadase. He is the reason why this began. Not that anyone other than Tsukasa, Tadase, and I knew that. I sat there watching everything closely. All I need is for Nagi to mess up once. For him to say something he shouldn't then his and Rima shall be brought here and punished. After all they were wise enough to win my game. Then again now there is way more at stake than there was in that circumstance. I called for Tsukasa to come to me once again. He had to be taught that becoming to attached to a girl was bad. I had pulled my whip out and waited for his arrival. Those who break rules should be punished. Although technically he didn't break a rule. However this is for the best. the closer he gets to that girl the closer he gets to breaking the rules. After all he should understand this more than others.


	13. Meeting the boss

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA, XD HOWEVER I AM TIRED I HAVNT SLEPT IN ALMOST A WEEK HAHA**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capter 13- Meeting the boss<strong>

(Amu pov)

my d

Tsukasa had said he needed to show me something. We were now walking past many beautifully decorated doors. We stopped in front of a plain wooden one. My fascination faded at the plain door. Tsukasa took out a key and unlocked the door. Upon entering my eyes glazed over with wonder. It was a planetarium and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Tsukasa was watching me quietly. since he had come back from seeing his boss he has been acting quiet and a bit sad. "Tsukasa this is amazing!" He smiled slightly at my compliment. He told me to take a seat and stay as long as I want. "Tsukasa are you ... alright?" I asked carefully. Smiling he spoke, "Amu I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though. Remember look to the stars." With that he left. I sat there trying to decipher Tsukasa's words. I stared at the stars for 2 hours and got nothing. I grew a bit impatient after another half hour. Yes the stars were beautiful but right now all I wished to see was Ikuto. In fact I take back what I said, the stars weren't the most beautiful thing I had seen. Ikuto was and the way he made me feel was the most beautiful thing to me. I wish I could be with him I love him and that will never change tears slipped from my eyes. That's when I noticed the lock around my neck started to glow. W-Whats happening? The light began to grew I was in a trance when, the door slammed open. In walked A boy about a few years older than myself. He reminded me of Ikuto. My eyes widened in shock as I took in the boys features. The only difference was this boy had yellow catish eyes. "We finally meet." He said while smirking. I had a bad feeling about this boy. The air around him seemed to crackle with power. "I should formally introduce myself. My name is Yoru and I am the ruler of the dead." My eyes widened and I felt myself stiffen in fear. He seemed to notice this causing his smirk to grow. Involuntarily I flinched and stumbled back in fear. "I just came to check on you. However I also wish to say you should give in before you lose this game." His eyes however said he enjoyed toying with lives. I found myself unable to speak. My mouth had literally been stitched shut. All that cam out were panicky muffled noises. He chuckled making my skin crawl. And in the next second the stitches were gone. As if they were never there, when I glanced up like the stitches Yoru was also gone. I stumbled back to my apartment. "Did you find any answers." Tsukasa asked with both brows raised in a questioning manner. "I- met Yoru." When I choked that out his eyes glinted with fear and slight hatred. But as soon as he blinked it was gone. "I see so the boss has finally decided to come out of his office." He seemed to be talking to himself more than me.

(Tsukasa pov)

This was worse than I had thought. Yoru was the ruler of the dead. He loved to toy with lives as a game. For the first time in 10 years he had come out of his office. Rarely has he ever introduced him self to someone. I could tell Amu was frightened, he must have said something. Then again his presence alone can get the toughest to feel intimidated.

(Mystery pov= Yoru)

I was right when I thought Tsukasa would try to help her more than I wished. I admit she has power in her. I could feel it even though she has yet to discover it. She was more beautiful in person than I expected. I just might keep her as a pet. I smirked at the thought of her chained to me forever. Now once Tadase does his job I will get rid of him. Then she will be all mine of course I have to make sure Ikuto doesn't take her from me. Speaking of which now to see how my dearcousin is doing.


	14. Trouble

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR SHUGO ANYTHING HAHA XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Trouble-<strong>

(Tsukasa pov)

I walked into Yoru's office. "Yoru what exactly are you up to?" He stared at me faking an Innocent look. "Whatever do you mean Tsukasa, do you not trust your leader?" I knew he was daring me to say what I really thought of him. I shook my head in disappointment. "What happened to you Yoru? You used to actually care about those whom you were put in charge of. Now you play with them as if they are your toys." His expression didn't change for even a second. "They are my toys. Do you think one of them even appreciates life." He said it calmly, what happened to the passionate young man I once knew? Giving up I walked away, I felt as if he were truly gone. On my way out I bumped into Tadase. "Tadase what brings such a selfish creature here?" His smirk didn't falter for a second. "Tsukasa I do believe that is none of your business. However I will share a secret. In a matter of days Amu shall be mine." With that he walked toward Yoru's office laughing. I punched the nearest wall. Damn it just what is Yoru thinking.

(Nagi pov)

Why was Rima ignoring me? I had gone through too much for her to just ignore me now. Was it because I kept secrets from her? I told them it wasn't my fault. I felt a feeling I hadn't in years. Out of no where Yoru stepped through my wall and into my room. "Y-Yoru? what are you doing here?" I asked cautiously. "Me? Oh I am here to make sure you remember your oath. Also I want you to assist Tadase in getting Ikuto and his friends to forget Amu." I couldn't hide my shocked expression, at this he smirked. "Yoru isn't Ikuto your cousin? Don't you want whats best for him?" I knew he wasn't totally heartless and was hoping he would change his mind. However it didn't seem to be working at all. "Nope what I want is Amu. However you are not to breath a word about this to no one not even Tadase. I only trusted you because you know what will happen if you betray me." With that he disappeared. Tadase is a foul creature and now I am told to help him go against my friends. I knew I didn't really have a choice if Yoru wanted something he would make sure he got it. But using Tadase? Why? Wasn't it his fault that Amu was in this situation. He after all was the one who put the thought of revenge into the minds of those who took Amu's life. Why? because he to wished to obtain Amu. However when he failed he had disappeared until now. Just what was it that made trouble so drawn to Amu?

(Yoru pov)

I leaned back in my office chair staring at the roof. Tsukasa words lingered in my mind. If only you knew old friend. Things are rarely what they seem and sometimes we don't have choices. Choices always have consequences and sometimes we just have to do as others say. Did I like the fact I was being pulled around on a string? Hell no! Then again this is the price for taking charge. I suppose things could be worse I could be forced to do way worse things.

(Ikuto pov)

"Nagi what the hell do you mean?" I stared at him ready to pumble his face in. He had just told me he changed his mind and thinks I should give up. "I'm sorry Ikuto but from here on I can't help you at all." With that he walked down the steps of my porch. When he had gotten to the last step he turned and looked me in the eye. "Ikuto things are rarely what they seem to be. Sometimes trouble gets in the way of things. You of all people should understand." With that he left leaving me to ponder his words. Trouble that could mean anything. I punched the wooden pillar in frustration. Thus resulting in a throbbing fist of splinters. God I can be stupid at times. Trouble I understood I had stumbled upon trouble countless of times. In fact that's what got us all into this mess.


	15. Punishment?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA I LOVE MUSIC ITS SO GREAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 punishment?-<strong>

(Amu pov)

Some one I didn't know had entered. I stared at them confusingly. The boss wishes to speak with you immediately. I followed the unknown person to what I assumed was " the boss" or Yoru's office. I entered and bowed my head slightly not wanting to get caught by his intense gaze. "Y-You wanted to see me?" I said stuttering only momentarily. "Aww Amu why don't you take a seat." I did as I was told and silently took a seat. I stared up but not at his eyes if I did that I would be frozen stiff. "Well Amu I have to say I am quite disappointed in you." He said this in a playful yet dangerous tone. I automatically knew what this was about. A week had passed since I first saw him. In that week I had ran into him quite frequently. I always felt Intimidated by his presence. About a day ago I had been talking to Tsukasa and still searching for answerer's when someone had came fourth. It was a boy who looked to be slightly older than me I was surprised when Tsukasa had hissed in disgust. I looked at the mysterious guy trying to figure out what had angered Tsukasa who might I add is almost nearly impossible to anger. boy had began to tease Tsukasa and I was getting angry myself. So I punched The boy in the face who I later learned was named Tadase. He reported this to Yoru seeing how Yoru listens to him for some unknown reason. "I'm sure you know why you are here am I right Amu?" I nodded silently knowing if I spoke it would only anger him further. "I don't take pleasure in this Amu dear but you need to be punished." I knew that was a lie he was enjoying this. "How should we punish you little kitten..." He trailed off as if he were thinking. "Hmmm.. Oh I know how about you be my assistant for the day?" He said it like a question but I knew it was a statement. Well I suppose his punishment didn't sound so bad.

(Time skip)

I had been running errands for Yoru all day. I had long ago taken back the statement I made earlier. This was harder way harder than I had thought it would be. When I wasn't running back and forth delivering things or picking things up Yoru was snapping at me. What surprised me though was despite me hating this and disliking him at one point we actually had a small conversation. Despite it being about which is better a typewriter or a paper and pen, it still had slightly made me a little more comfortable. I kept in mind not to get to comfortable though. He even made me laugh when he declared he loved typewriters because they were way easier. I had countered his remark with paper and pen last longer and typewriters are for lazy people. He then smirked and thus began our discussion. After that however he had gone back to bossy and snappy. However as I went to deliver the report to Haru who filled the reports I saw him slightly smile. I was shocked but smiled myself, Maybe things aren't always as they seem. When I returned Yoru wasn't in his office. I sat down and waited, however a picture soon caught my attention. It was a family photo of Yoru, however what caught my eye was who was in the photo beside Yoru. I mentally beat myself up how could I have not noticed this. I mean he is practically a spitting image of him. I noticed something else that was odd, Ikuto looked to be about 10 while Yoru looked the same. "So you just now notice Amu?" I turned to see Yoru staring from the door way. Now everything seemed so clear he was related to Ikuto. His smirk was almost the same the hair color and his features all except his eye color and hair style. "H-how are..." he cut me off by stepping to close for my comfort. "I'm his cousin, that picture was taken a few weeks before I had died. Apparently the role of boss is a family thing." I couldn't help but note the sadness in his eyes as he said this. Without thinking I grabbed him and pulled him close hugging him. He had gone stiff but didn't attempt to push me away. My head barely came to beneath his chin and slowly he wrapped his arms around me. How is it that even though he scares me and it mean at times I don't want to see him sad. We stayed that way for a few moments before I pulled back slightly I avoided eye contact. "Amu... look at me." I looked up and he smiled . I found myself blushing at his smile, he chuckled at me. I turned and pouted did he think I was funny? He acts just like Ikuto no wonder where he got it from. I really wasn't expecting to feel arms wrap around me and pull me to a chest. Yoru's chest to be exact, the worse part to this was the fact I didn't try to pull away. Did I love Yoru? nope I barley knew him But I felt my self slowly growing warmer to him. Tsukasa had said he wasn't always a cold mean person. However he also told me he felt Yoru was to gone to change. I had to tell him I thought otherwise. After a moment he dismissed me as if nothing had happened stating he expected me here tomorrow morning. Nodding I waved and left. I didnt get a chance to talk to Tsukasa yet. But as I layed in my bed I bagan to think maybe just maybe I could save Yoru as well as me and Ikuto.

(Ikuto pov)

I couldn't believe it I had found something finally. There was a stone, it was said that if found it could bring back the one you loved most. However it didn't give a location only that to find it you must have pure intentions. That the stone waits and sleeps where wishes are made. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I sat there rereading the text over and over. I fell asleep at my desk thinking of the stone and how much I loved Amu.


	16. Think

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Think<strong>

(Tsukasa pov)

After I had learned that Yoru hade made Amu his assistant as a punishment I knew something was up. I had a pretty good guess he was trying to make Amu forget about Ikuto. She didnt have long and she had yet to even figure anything out about the stone of bonds. This stone was able to bring the one you loved or shared a bond with back. You had to however have pure intentions, also she would still have to solve the mystery of how to obtain it. I had been pacing back and forth attempting to think of someway to help. Then it hit me and I had to slap myself for not thinking of this sooner. I went to my office and imediatly headed for the 3RD shelf. I skimmed the bindings of the books till I found exactly what I was looking for. I flipped through the book till I had found the story that had told of the stone of bonds. I creased the corner hoping she would notice how it was creased as if to mark it. Once I had finshed quietly I slipped into her room and casually left the book next her pillow. With that I left. I hope you figure it out and soon.

(Amu pov)

-time skip-

I woke up and felt my hand on something hard. I grabbed the book that was lying next to my pillow. I studied it wondering how the hell it had gotten here. The title was, Legendary magic. I flipped through the book and found a page that had a creased corner. Shrugging I had started to read. That is untill I realized I had to go see Yoru and help him. Jumping up I placed the book in the drawer next to my bed and huriedly got ready. With that I rushed to Yoru's office. "Your late." He said without even looking up. I bowed my head appologetically, "Im s-sorry Yoru." H e waved it of with his hand and pointed to a big stack of files that sat at the corner of his desk. This was gonna be one hell of a day. Half way through the humongouse pile of files I had taken a break. Yoru seemed to enjoy the fact I was running back and forth. Oh just you wait Mr, I will get you. I was sitting down when Yoru came back. He looked at me questioningly one brow raised. "Amu Just why arent you working?" I surpressed the urge to smirk. "Yoru -kun I got tired, but if you want me to ill leave." I faked a sad expression. "Well not that I fell for it although your good at acting. However since your cute you can have a break." he said wilst smirking. Well that didnt turn out at all like I thought. Oh well I still got to take a break. I smiled a huge smile and thanked him. "Be back in an hour." He said it in a no nonsence tone but his eyes sparkled with amusement. I said I understood and ran off to my room. Imediatly I went and retrieved the book. Opening it I flipped to the page with the bent corner. My eyes read and my mouth dropped. This was it finally a clue. Sure it was wacky like Tsukasa's clues but it was something more. It made me smile and brought hope back.

(Ikuto pov)

Me and Utau went over all the clues again. Rima had joined us as well, we felt maybe all three of us could figure it out. Surprisingly a second after Rima had glanced at it she stared at Utau and I like we were idiots. "What?" Utau and I both asked at the same time. Obviously she knew something. Instead of answering she stood up and walked off. Before we could try to figure out what had happened she came back with paper. "Pure inttentions- Meaning you have to want her back out of love and not for any other reasons." She wrote it as she said it. I had figured that part out the moment I had first read it. She scribbled something else down and then passed the paper to me. I took the paper and glanced down. It simply said where do you make wishes? "um well theres more than one place." Utau must have just caught on. "Stars, dreams,heart, praying, and birthdays." I looked at her some of those we can eliminate. And then the ones that are left we can test. At least were getting somewhere. I just hope Amu is doing ok.

(Rima pov)

Hmm Utau has a big point heart. You make wishes from your heart and with your heart. Wishes that trully come from the heart are pure. Now just how can you get it to come out. I would ask Nagi but he's being a useless jerk! Then again when was he anything besides that.


	17. Thinking of love

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Thinking of love<strong>

(Nagi pov)

I was told to spy on my friends. I did so but only after Tadase threatened to hurt them. They had found something big out now they just needed to figure out how to call the stone. Amu would have to do the same, from what Tadase had told me Amu hasn't gotten far on her side. His ego made me want to kill him! Somehow he manages to get in his head hes some great thing. I felt horrible I really didn't want to go against my friend...but it's really not like I had a choice. I had to wonder why Yoru even allowed Tadase to interfere and ordered me to interfere as well. After all from what I knew that went against the laws of the dead. Tadase had broken those laws countless of times. Yoru however was the one in charge so it was surprising he allowed this to go on.

(Yoru pov)

I was sitting in my office waiting for Amu to return from her break. I had a strange feeling and I didn't like it. After all I had never been the type to enjoy surprises. By the time she had returned I was agitated by the strange feeling that was nagging at me. She had only returned a minute late yet I snapped at her. I saw the fear and sadness in her eyes, and it pulled at my heart string. Why had I done that I found myself snapping at her at times. Was it truly due to the strange feeling I had, or was it because I was mad she had love for Ikuto? Why did she love him when he had caused her so much pain, why couldn't it be me she loved? I suppose jealousy is what I felt the cause for my snapping at her. Did I love her? No but I did like her very much Enough to go against Tadase, enough to allow him to break rules for me to gain from it. Selfish... I suppose that's what I am selfish and jealous. And like the selfish person I am I was struck with an idea. Amu was now working hard I'm sure she was trying to distract herself from my scene moments ago. Quietly I texted Tadase and Nagihiko the plan that had formed. When I got a response back I smirked. Just an hour more and everything will be better. I will be here to comfort her and then she will love me and not Ikuto. Now just to start baiting her in. "Amu." She jumped slightly at my voice, turning toward me I saw her face was a bit confused. "I want to ask you something." She nodded slightly as if to say go on. "Well I wish you would tell me yours and Ikuto's story." Immediately her eyes fell downcast and I could tell she was trembling slightly. I fought to comfort her it wasn't time to comfort her not yet at least. She sat down in a chair beside me she still had yet to look up. "I suppose it truly began the first time I had seen him...I had fallen for him then and there." I had to fight the rage I felt when she had said she fell for him immediately. " Well he hadn't noticed me until a few years later, but I had noticed him. We later became friends and yet I tried to leave hints I liked him...yet he never noticed..." She told the story of course I had known it already in fact I had seen it happen. She had sacrificed more than once for him, she had hurt more than once for him, she had done so much for the foolish boy. I kept a mask of shock plastered to my face though I really only felt jealousy and anger. She was in tears by the time she had finished yet now was still not the moment to comfort her. Faking compassion I glanced at the clock yes it was time. "Amu ...Would you like to see how your friends are doing?" She looked up immediately her face tear streaked yet somehow it was still beautiful. She nodded slightly while she trembled and silently tears fell. I took her to the back room in my office, the one where I could watch people on earth. I took her to the seat and used my mind to shift to her friends. It took a moment through her tears her face had a smile. Hope filled her eyes as the images appeared I already knew what it is she would see, so I stayed at a slight distance. Soon her smile began to fall as did her tears. Her eyes that were seconds ago filled with hope were now filled with sadness. Slowly I came to stand behind her chair, placing my chin on her head and my hands on her once again trembling shoulders. I pered at the images to see Ikuto and all her friends smiling and laughing at a restaurant. "Amu...Maybe you should forget them...forget them all like they have you." I whispered gently in her ear. I stood and walked in front of her to see her face lost and torn, torn between to choices. I held my hand out to her faking compassion. She shuddered, trembled, tears fell, no longer was there a smile on her face. She hesitantly placed her hand in mines and I pulled her toward me and held her tight. I smirked as I rubbed her back my plan had worked perfectly. I ignored the pang of guilt I felt, she would be mine now. In truth I knew he had been up for nights trying to find a way to get the girl he loved back. In truth I knew that the images she had seen where not what they had seemed to be. She sobbed silently on my shoulder and I allowed her to do so. I had to ask myself once again what it was about her that brought out a monster in me. Truthfully I did care for her though she caused me to act strange not only could she bring out the monster in me she brought the soft me out, the old me at times.

(Amu pov)

Maybe it was better this way...Maybe they should move on. After all them being happy is what I wanted right? It would be selfish of me to expect them to worry about me. I clung to Yoru tightly I was so confused. Everything I had done was for Ikuto for the love I had for him. Maybe it was time to forget...Maybe I should stay... Had I truly expected him to struggle and suffer for the love I had for him? It seems every time I tried to do something for someone else it just left people hurt. I suppose I'm useless, maybe I do belong here. I was confused do I continue on my quest to be with Ikuto, or stay here. If I were to stay they could all move on even if it were to hurt me maybe...they could be happy. The images of Ikuto and all our friends smiling flashed in my mind. I had made my mind up wielding the tears to stop I stepped back. But before I could say that I would stay here for the sake of my friends I felt the lock that dangled from my neck grow slightly warm. Images of Ikuto and I together came to mind. How he had said he loved me the words I had wished to hear. The lock around my neck was proof. Once again I was torn My heart longed to be with the one who held they key to it. Not only did Ikuto have the key that went to my heart but he had they key to the lock he had given me. The warmth radiating from the lock reminded me of the love I had for him and how my friends had all loved me to. The love I had fought and sacrificed for, the love for not only Ikuto but the rest of my friends. They had all been sad when I had passed on, and happy when I came back even if it was only as a ghost. So would it be wrong to continue fighting for the love I had for them all? Or would it be selfish to stay? I grabbed the lock around my neck and smiled. Looking up at Yoru I smiled also, "I can honestly say yes it hurt to see them laughing and happy while I'm gone. But it would hurt worse if they were to be crying over me. Either way I lose or gain which is why I realize that I must let go of my selfishness and think only of the love I have for them. Not just Ikuto but my friends. You know Yoru I only knew you for a short time, yet I think of you as a good friend also. I love you just as I love all my other friends." Shock field his eyes. The warmth began to grow and the lock started to glow. I continued with what I had to say. "I really am confused as to what to do...which is why I will only think of the love I have for everyone." I smiled at Yoru and the glowing grew to a bright light yet it did not blind me. The light had made me feel light and happy Yoru seemed confused I was just as confused. Only I focused on love and that was the light had left Yoru and I weren't in his office we were somewhere else a field of sakura trees. It was beautiful the way the breeze gently blew and petals drifted down slowly. Yoru smiled softly, "You know I don't feel anger anymore or jealous. Everything feels happy here." I smiled at him and took his hand in mind. "Lets figure this out together." he nodded and I smiled I knew there was more to him.


	18. Pure intentions

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD THIS IS ALMOST THE END THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER AFTER THIS... THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Pure intentions<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I stared down at the key around my neck. Something felt strange I stared at Nagi who seemed locked on my necklace. Nagi had took us all to a restaurant saying he may be able to help. We talked about fun times we all had with Amu some stories made us laugh, smile, or even cry. We all loved her and missed her. I had stated I love her so much I would suffer if it made her happy. That's when I felt a small vibration come from the key around my neck. Me and Nagi rushed out in fear that it would attract too much attention. The key had started to glow bright but I could see through the light somehow. Nagi looked just as confused as I was, at first I was panicking. That is until we were brought to a strange place. There was cherry trees all over, and in the middle was a path the path was covered in the petals from the flowers. I stared at Nagi feeling strangely light and happy. "So what now?" I asked calmly He shrugged but started down the path with me following behind. The blossoms reminded me of My love, the thought of Amu and my love for her filled my mind. We had come to a gazebo, looking around this seemed to be the end of the path. I scratched my head I had been so sure following the path would be the right thing to do. Me and Nagi sank down to the benches that were inside the gazebo. I peered over the bars at the back of the gazebo besides cherry trees there was a small river. It was all together beautiful I felt as If someone or something was coming and it would be big. Nagi's head snapped towards me and he stared at me as if he were scared of something. " Ikuto...There is someone who is bad well not bad but has made bad decisions I don't think you can take him so maybe you should hide." I stared at him confused and shook my head. " I can feel whatever is to happen is something I must do." The moment I had said it I felt how true it was. I felt as if this was a test... I also felt as if Amu was near.

(Amu pov)

I felt a strong sensation pulling me down a path we had just found. Slowly Yoru and I made are way down the path. The gentle breeze blew petals around they seemed to dance around. As the breeze picked up the petals began to swirl around us faster and faster. I stopped momentarily the whirl wend of petals seemed to be creating a wall. I slowly let go of Yoru's hand and continued on walking. I did it to let him know he didn't have to follow, yet when I had reached the wall I felt his hand grip mines. I looked over at him, only to see him smile reassuringly. I returned the smile then took my first step into the whirl wind of petals. Stinging sensations ran through me but I did not stop I continued on. I shielded my eyes and pushed forward despite the need to get away from the pain I welcomed it. Once we were close enough to see through the petals it felt as if there was some invisible force attempting to pull us back the other way. I wasn't gonna give up though...I felt as if I needed to get to the other side, my heart pulled me forward. I used all the strength I could to pull Yoru and myself through. I fell to the ground yoru had done the same. Both of us were panting looking over I saw the cuts that had been on his skin close. The stinging sensation had been the rapid petals striking are skin, they were razor sharp. I felt the stinging on my skin burn slightly but then it disappeared. I inspected my arms which were moments ago covered in cuts to find none. I stared at Yoru who was glaring off into the distance," What's wrong?" He didn't look at me when he answered, "This is all a test..." I looked at him confused," a test to see if your love is true...he is here as well." I stared down Yoru wasn't happy, standing up I reached my hand out for him. He just stared at it still angry, "You know...I may love him but I also have love for my friends...I'm not doing all this just for him. I love him with all my heart but I also have love for you and all my friends and family." I starred at the sky knowing with all my heart it was the truth. I felt his hand grasp mine but when I looked over his face had saddened. " One day you will find someone you love who loves you back... It may happen soon or in the future but it will happen when it's time. When that day comes you will look back on all this and smile." His look of sadness didn't go away but lessened. We continued on down the path, knowing Ikuto was here made my hope grow. I had been dreaming of seeing him again.. and now it would come true. "You know this place seems so familiar it feels as if I have been here long ago." He looked at me studying me. "It feels as if I had been here sleeping... I know it sounds crazy.." He cut me off. "Of course why didn't I realize it before... You had sacrificed yourself for the one you had loved. The years after you died that you had been not on earth you were sleeping here!" I was confused in some ways yet not in others. "You see when one sacrifices themselves for the one they love they lay sleeping here until the one they love needs them. That is why you had awoken on earth , because someone you loved needed you." My mind thought of one person at that moment, "Ami." Maybe in the end it was Ami that I needed to be near... I had been focusing on Ikuto I had failed to realize maybe this whole time Ami was the one who needed me. Tears fell as I realized how all my decisions must have affected Ami...Why hadn't I saw how selfish I had truly been. We reached a gazebo and I saw Ikuto standing there with Nagi when they noticed us they ran over. Yoru stood to the side while I was too sad to celebrate. "Whats wrong?" I looked at Ikuto my eyes blurry from the tears. "I'm sorry Ikuto I love you and all my friends but... there is someone who has been suffering because of me that I love very much." He stared at me taking in my words. "What are you...who are you talking about Amu." I smiled at him despite the hurt. "Ikuto...Ami my little sister has been suffering all because I was focused on loving you. I do love you with all my heart...but Ami needs me right now." I kissed his cheek and thought of Ami and how sorry I was and how if I could I would make it up to her. The tears fell yet they turned into glowing light that fell to the floor and evaporated as they fell to the ground. My eyes widened as a light appeared in front of me, "Pure intentions... The key was Ami. Ami is who really needed Amu." With that there was a flash of light and then darkness.


	19. Two sisters

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19-Two sisters<strong>

(Amu pov)

"sister! Wake up!" Came a voice yelling in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Ami standing over me, I rolled over asking for a minute more to sleep. Wait Ami!,"Ami!" I grabbed my little sister and spun her around kissing her cheek. "Daddy! sister went crazy!" she yelled as she got out of my grasp. Chuckling I looked over at my calender...What! No way that all couldn't have been a dream...could it? It was the day after I had died...How. Shaking my head I was confused could it really all have been some weird realistic dream. I got up and got dressed there was the sound off the doorbell ringing. I ran and answered it to find all of my friends smiling at me. I hugged them all and they said they had missed me...I guess it wasn't a dream. "Hey where's my hug?" I looked where the voice had come from. To see Yoru smiling at me his eyes sparkle with mischief. Smiling I hugged him, whispering my thank you to him. We all went to the park where Ikuto and I had explained what had happened to those who had known. "That reminds me..."Ikuto trialled off digging into his pocket. I was gonna ask what he meant, till he pulled out a box. I knew what it was and just now noticed the lock wasn't around my neck. "Amu...I know we sort of already did this once but...will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled, "Hmmm ill have to think about that." Everyone gasped and stared at me in shock. Ikuto had a sad look on his face, Yoru was smiling. "Kidding!" Ikuto grabbed me in a hug. "That was a mean joke Amu-koi." I laughed as I hugged him back. After we all had a fun day I went home to find Ami getting ready for bed. I walked in as she was struggling with grabbing a book off the shelf. I reached up and got it for her, "Ami want me to read you a story." She nodded and climbed her way under her covers. "Sister can you tell me a different story instead of reading a book?" I smiled as I ruffled her hair, "Of course." I sat the book on her bedside table and kissed her forehead. "This is a story about two sisters, and how the love for family is the purest love of all...

(Tsukasa pov)

I smiled as I ordered Tadase to make up for his wrong doings. I had told him he would become my assistant, seeing how when Yoru wouldn't be back...not until his life was over. I glanced down to see Amu telling her sister a story. Look to the stars, was written on the little girls pillow.

**-The end- I dedicate this story to my little sisters I love them with all my heart. Even if I don't show it all the time they mean the world to me and I wouldn't be here if I didn't have them.**


End file.
